Full Moon
by jesszilla
Summary: "P-Please don't kill h-him.""Why? Wasn't it easy for you to not only kill my dogs, but also my uncle and his two daughters?""I-I'm sorry. It's j-just that...he's really lonely. T-There's this girl he wants... He wants her to be happy...with him."


**Something I came up with on Saturday after seeing _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_. I don't know why I thought of this after seeing that, but all well. Also, I kind of gotten sick, so this may not had turned out as I had hoped. I own none of the characters except for a few OCs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Attack<strong>_

_Three months before graduation…_

"So, Bella? What are you doing after school?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to work?" Mike mentally slapped himself. "Sorry! I meant to ask what you are doing tonight!" he said with a nervous chuckle, raising his hands in defense. Bella sighed. "Not this again, Mike. I told you that I don't have time for dating anyone right now. I don't attach to any other man after being ditched by one. Something like that takes time."

_It does, does it? Even though you had all the time those past four or something months to get over Cullen, yet you hadn't made an attempt to. April is coming up, making it six or seven something months since then. When will you be ready to move on?_

Mike felt like crying right then and there. To keep his man pride, he sucked it up and said, "Um, alright. But I really wasn't going to ask you on a date this time, though." Bella raised an eyebrow at that. "I was just asking because of the murders that happened last week. I mean, the bodies were so close to the entrance of Forks. I just wanted to make sure you'll be alright when you leave tonight to either go home or to your friend Jake's house in La Push, that's all."

Bella's eyes widen. "I-I didn't know that. I'm so sorry, Mike."

_I can't believe that actually work. Though, of course, there really is a murderer on the loose nearby, and her friend Jacob is so far away. Plus, Bella doesn't leave work until eight tonight. I guess saying all that wasn't a __complete__ lie._

"It's alright, Bella. Besides, that's what friends do! We look after each other!"

"Friends don't ask friends out, Mike."

"…Now I'm terribly wounded."

"Sorry! It sort of slipped."

The bell ending the school day finally ranged as the students ran out of the classrooms and to their vehicles. Of course, since his license was still suspended from one Charlie Swan, Tyler had to ride with Mike. "Thanks again, man, for doing this. Even though that incident was nearly a year ago, Chief Swan _still_ doesn't trust me having my license, and I don't want Bella to leave just to get it back." Mike nodded his head. He didn't want Bella to leave, either. Since last school year and the painful four months of Bella giving the silent treatment, Tyler's crush had turn into an understandable friendship with Bella. In fact, he actually views Bella as a sister, in a weird way. But that was okay with Mike. Tyler viewing Bella as a sister just eliminates one competitor for said girl's attention. Also, Jacob's silent treatment of Bella eliminates him as well.

_Pretty soon, all that will be left is me. Of course, getting Bella to come on a date with me will still be a challenge, especially if one day she _does_ decide to leave Forks for good._

"But I'm sure she won't leave."

"…What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, Mike. Her father threaten to send her to leave with her mother if she doesn't clean up her act, right? In order to stay, Bella started talking to us again and acted less of a zombie. I guess she doesn't want to leave because maybe she believes that the Cullens will return one daaaaayyyy! Hey! Mike, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Tyler. It's just…the Cullens returning would just cause Bella even _more_ heartbreak. Okay, let's say that they do come back. Now what? Will they accept Bella back into their family, or will they avoid her because of one stupid jackass that broke up with her? I mean, they _left_ with him. Doesn't that make them traitors?"

"I didn't think of it that way. But I guess you're right, Mike. The Cullens' returning would probably _do_ cause more heartbreak for Bella, especially if they give her the cold shoulder."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Bella needs someone who will look after her and accept her for who she is, despite her flaws. Come to think of it; what flaws does she have?"

"…You're kidding, right?"

"…"

"…I guess not. Well, to what it seems, and this is in my opinion, that you, Mike, may be what she needs if you can't see her mistakes and can only see the good in her."

"You really think so?"

"It's just a hunch. But yeah, I really think so. Of course, Bella doesn't seem to think the same."

"Nice of you to put my hopes down like that, Ty, especially since you're the one who brought them up."

"I'm just saying as it is, bro."

Mike sighed, knowing that Tyler was right. Bella really won't go for a guy like him, no matter what. He just wished there would be some way to get Bella to agree to go out with him, to see the real man that's in him (no pun intended).

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to do this, Dad?"<p>

"Absolutely, son. This is how Newton boys become real men."

"How will killing an elk at night make me a real man?"

Mr. Newton thought about that. _Don't think on it!_ Mike shouted mentally, crying inside. Bella sighed beside him. How she became a part of this, she'll never know. She looked back at the shotgun she was supposed to get ready for Mike's big night out hunting…alone. Finally, Mr. Newton snapped his fingers.

"Because real men don't need book smarts to run a family! That's womens' work!"

Both Mike's and Bella's jaws dropped at Mr. Newton's explanation. Mr. Newton just laughed at their expressions. "Anyways, killing an elk or any other hunting game is tradition in the Newton household. We may not be living like back then, but the excitement of someone's first kill still lives on. Ha ha ha!"

_Did you really have to say that in front of Bella? Now she'll never want to go out with me! Thanks a bunch, old geezer!_

As if on cue, Mrs. Newton came up to the trio and smacked her husband upside the head. "That's enough from you. Anyways, I don't see what's so special about killing an innocent animal that didn't deserve this 'punishment'. I especially don't like my only child going out at night knowing that there's a murderer out there somewhere in the woods."

Mr. Newton groaned as he rubbed his sore head. "Honey, there's no murderer—" he began. The look that his wife gave him shut him up. "I don't care if the bodies found by the border line entering Forks looked like they've been mauled by an animal; a murder is a murder, the same goes for the murderer. I don't want my son being on the nine o'clock news just because of a stupid tradition. I've buried one of my children enough as it is!" Mrs. Newton ranted.

Bella's eyes widen at that. She never knew that Mike had any siblings before him. She glance at Mike from the corner of her eye, but couldn't see his expression, though she could tell he was pretty much upset with his head facing down. Bella gulped.

"…Why can't Mike decide how he can become a man?"

Mike raised his head up in shock to look at Bella.

"I mean, yeah, killing an innocent is bad, and hunting at night with a killer on the loose is worse. Can't Mike decide what method he could use to become a man?"

The Newtons thought about it. "He could," Mr. Newton finally said. "But it's tradition that he does it. I mean, every man before me in the family has done it, so it's Mike's turn to follow suit."

Bella frowned. "Traditions are sometimes meant to be broken, especially when it's dangerous."

Mr. Newton scratched the back of his head. "True, but it's in our blood…"

"…It's alright. I'll go ahead and do it."

Mrs. Newton and Bella looked at Mike with wide eyes. Mr. Newton just smiled. "See? Hunting is in our blood." That remark earned him a smack to the head. "Mike," Bella started. Mike sighed.

"You're right, Bella. It is my choice to do what I want to do in order to become a man. Besides, I'm at an advantage here; I _have_ a gun. The victims by the border line of Forks didn't have any weapons, so I'm good."

"But the animal…"

"If I'm lucky, I'll just capture a fish."

"Now that you mentioned it, fishing is _also_ in our blood. Ow! Honey," Mr. Newton whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"…Maybe I'll just bring back something _alive_ and then release back into its territory, how 'bout that?"

"I guess you can. Just…be careful, Mike, okay?"

Mike nodded. _I hope I'm doing the right thing here_, he thought. It was already eleven when Bella decided to leave so Mike could go hunting (he was still worried about that murderer getting her if she didn't leave soon early enough).

* * *

><p>So here was Mike now, under a freakishly huge 'dog'.<p>

"Fuck! Get off!"

The dog refused to and bit onto Mike's shoulder. The boy screamed as blood ran down his hunter's vest and onto the grass. He tried to reach for his gun that was 'tossed' away from him when the huge dog jumped him, but to no use; it was way out of his reach. Mike continued to scream and beat at the dog until finally it released its hold and gave out a…wail?

Mike's head hit the ground hard and he began to lose conscious. Everything was a blur, but he could have sworn that he saw another huge dog on top of the one that attacked him. Not only that, but also another person that was holding something. It wasn't until Mike heard the gun shot that he blacked out.

**? POV**

Finally, we've caught him. After many years of searching for his sorry ass, Kyu and I finally avenged the pack that he destroyed. Now what's left to do is finish off this boy he 'infected'.

"…Please, d-don't do it."

I froze as Kyu growled at the man on the ground.

"…Why aren't you dead?"

"I-I beg you. P-Please don't kill h-him."

"Why? Wasn't it easy for you to not only kill my dogs, but also my uncle and his two daughters?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's j-just that…he's really lonely. T-There's this girl he wants… A v-vampire had abandoned her. He just wants h-her to be happy…with him."

I remained silent as I heard him out before looking back towards the boy. "…He had a whole life ahead of him," I finally said. "Why give him the curse?"

"The same r-reason why you gave my y-younger brother immortality."

"I didn't give him immortality! My damn grandfather did! If anything, I'd have those damn suck monkeys kneel before me before killing them all!"

"T-Then why kill your own k-kind?"

"I don't. Just those like _you_."

With that said, I pointed my pistol at him and fired, blowing his head off. Kyu barked at the unconscious boy and nibbled at him. "He won't wake up, Kyu. He's out of it, at the moment," I told the oversized, white-furred dog. Kyu whined as he pawed at the boy still. Sighing, I put my gun away and went to pick up the unconscious boy.

"You owe me one for this, Kyu. You too, boy, if you can still hear me."

I just hope I'm making the right decision sparing this boy's life.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Excuse my language. Anyways, that's all I've got for now.<strong>**


End file.
